A Founding Father in Remnant - Dead - Up for Adoption
by PixeliteMC
Summary: Grimm, the enemy of all life, one said that they are only true enemy. But inside the kingdoms, Discrimination, Racism and Inequality we're existing. A father of a nation, born with mind filled with democracy and whose soul dedicated to liberty and freedom thinks otherwise. He will not stand these kingdoms systems and its works for he will become a founding father of a new nation.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Once again, a new story has been posted. Inspired by the story 'America in Remnant' and a suggestion from Shadow Marshal. I bring you A Founding Father in Remnant. But I'll do remind and warn you that the MC will be a little OOC.**

 **Other than that, I hope you will like the story.**

"Dialogues"

'Thoughts'

 **-SFX-**

 **WARNING: This story has an MIGHT contain a lot of wrong spelling, mistyping, grammatical errors, complicated explanations, lazy typing, fighting, violence, violent-mouthing, verbal abuse, sexual themes, maybe gore and other possible mature content.**

 **SUMMARY: Grimm, the enemy of all life, one said that they are only true enemy. But inside the kingdoms, Discrimination, Racism and Inequality we're existing. A father of a nation went to that world, born with a democratic mind and whose soul dedicated to liberty and freedom thinks otherwise. He will not stand these kingdoms systems and its works for he will become a founding of a nation.**

 **/**

 **Chapter 1: Ascension to the New World**

 _"? POV"_

If this is the path my god has prepared and given for me, then I will gladly accept it. I have done my deeds and purpose to this world and to my nation, being a father to a nation built in liberty and freedom for our fore-sons and daughters to enjoy in peace with slavery into the void.

I regret nothing for I was satisfied with the results.

The last moment and feeling I could ever remember that I felt was a hot and searing metal piercing through my skull giving me a quick evidence that I am assassinated and leaving me in a lifeless state.

Though I confess that it is weird being dead, in truth that I may have met life-risk events but I never met death so I am quiet sure that I am considered inexperienced of being dead. I could barely feel anything, not even the atmosphere surrounding me, as if I am never here in the first place.

Then came the pain.

A pain that was almost agonizing to be felt in one's life, but that event surprised me, the fact that I felt pain. I could already feel myself slowly returning back to reality. I could distinctively feel myself laying flat in a grassy yet rough ground floor, and the rays of sunlight begging to enter my vision.

I was still numb and I barely had my strength back but I could feel my body living and limbs still active. My senses we're still there despite my belief that I am already dead but with that fact in my mind, I'm starting to think otherwise.

It was then strength came back as I sat up to where I was as I clutched my head thanks to the pain I felt a moment ago with eyes still shut. Slowly I did open my eyes as light and an unfamiliar sight met my view as my also senses caught the smell of trees, grass, plants and dirt. Which I concluded that I am in a forest, an unfamiliar forest.

Unlike any other forest in the nation, this one held a dark atmosphere, as if a place no human should be in. The forest may have attained its normal appearance of being nothing but a forest but I could feel a mental miasma surrounding me like I am being hunted.

A minute later of observation and rest, I moved my body and succeeded to stand up. Oddly, my strength and senses was still strong, my throat wasn't dry and my eyesight was clear without the help of glasses. I looked down to myself and noted that I am wearing the attire I have been using in my early days as an adult, a long brown leather coat and my hat. Then when I turned to what was in front of me, I am surprised to see my customized silver-steeled Axe and I quickly picked it up. I took the moment to observe it since last time I checked, this weapon was destroyed by my great enemy. To my pleasure, the steel wasn't dull, the bayonet still attached and a single ball is loaded in the barrel.

But another thing surprised me, my beard was gone. I realized now why my eyesight was clear enough without the help of glasses and why was my, I was in the body of my late teenage days,

Satisfied, I kept my axe inside my coat and turned to my surroundings.

"Where am I?"

Was the words that I first processed to say, I knew I wasn't in America, why I know? The forest I am currently in is too odd and unrecognizable, and it was too much quiet, no signs of local animals or chirping birds can be heard at all. It seems that I have been either dumped into a foreign forest by my assailants but that would break the fact why am I in my younger version of myself so that means I woke from the dead into a middle of a forest, rebirth.

But then I felt someone or something gazing in hunter's eye towards me. I quickly turned to my back and saw a black figure hiding in between the trees. The figure had the shape of a werewolf but it was standing instead and little taller, what was also unraveling was that its face were covered in white tiles and its eyes were glowing deep red.

I could not make out the details but I am certain this may be a possible threat to my well-being. Judging from the figures movement, it is making little movements so it is most likely waiting for chance to pounce at me.

I could only narrow my eyes at the creature in front of me, I could even swear that I am hearing growled and claws scratching the ground. I lightly moved right arm to my coat trying to reach for my weapon.

 **-GROWL!-**

Then came the predictable, the creature came pouncing at my direction. With quick reflexes and reaction, I took out my axe and swung vertically upwards in retaliation cutting deeply into the creatures chest as I then quickly drove and throw the creature into the direction it was heading.

I seem a bit surprised at the creature, I stared wide-eyed at the ferocious alien creature before me. The creature's body was covered in pitch high black fur with spikes sprouted out of its back shoulders. The skull in its face had red lines running over it. Its height was two times my current and could easily tower me.

The monster could only twitch its body and growl as my simple attack made it lying on the ground. Surprisingly, my weapon easily penetrated the thickness of its skin despite being that very furry and its movements were too predictable that a Vampire could easily anticipate.

But when I thought the area was cleared, another came out of the shadows but this time, it was a pack of this werewolves. My instinct would have told me to run yet I stood my ground readying for combat as I brought out the bayonet of my axe, this might be a walk in the park, I have faced harder threats than this, with the exception of paper works.

Minutes of fighting made me frail and weak as I panted heavily for air, I manage to kill about 24 of this creatures but it seems there is no end to their packs. Luckily, I had no injuries but my arms were a little limp with all the swinging and swiping with this heavy blunt weapon.

Another pounced at me but as I was about again repeat the same move and come contact with the creature before me, it never happened. Instead, came the thunderous noise as a purple miniature lightning strokes the creature throwing back to its pack. I turned to see a woman with blonde hair and emerald green eyes which she also wore glasses in front of. A skirt foreign or alien to my view but appropriate enough for me for a woman her age, a white shirt, some kind of sleeve boots and a purple cape flying with the forest's breeze.

'Sorcery?' I questioned mentally as I noticed that her right arm was a thick black wand reaching out to my enemies. I have never been awed as she again flicked her wrist and came the barrage purple light heading towards the creatures like a projectile.

Quickly brushing off my trance, I returned my attention to the creatures beyond, a handful of them were now dead or rather fading out of existence thanks to the _possible_ ally behind me. All I had to do now was keep them off from the woman until they're all dead or dispersed.

More minutes later, the fighting finally ended with a decisive victory, _our_ favor. I kneeled in exhaustion and breathed heavily, I may have received a brutal training from a friend, but never have I been this so tired just from fighting tall and second-rate werewolf-looking creatures.

"I'm glad could make it time. Are you okay?" The feminine voice came from the woman who aided me against the creatures. I couldn't help but give a small smile of thank towards her.

"Whoever you are miss? It seems I owe you a favor" I said wit sincerity in my voice, she seem to also return the gesture and replied.

"My name is Glynda Goodwitch, I'm just doing my purpose" Greeted the now known Glynda Goodwitch.

"I'm Abraham Lincoln, pleasure to have your acquaintance. Miss Goodwitch" I introduced myself.

"That was rather an interesting performance Mr. Lincoln"

"Thanks for the compliment but it seems we are in a hostile area, I suggest we relocate"

"Indeed, I'm a professor of Beacon Academy, I could walk with you until we reach a safer place"

"Please do, I am kind of lost"

With that she helped me up and we started walking south. It's been quiet so it was a good time for a conversation, she then asked.

"So Mr. Lincoln, care to explain how or why you are in a Grimm infested forest"

"Grimm? Is that what you call those creatures?"

"Yes, are you not aware with such common knowledge?"

"I'm afraid not Ms. Goodwitch , you can say I am not around this place. To also answer your question, all I could remember is getting shot in the head before I woke in the middle of this forest" I stated with a blunt tone. She raised her eyebrows at my words.

"You we're shot? But that destroys the fact why you are here" She said surprised.

"I know, it's either I am granted a new life or reborn to a new world and by god, I shall accept it"

"You seem to trust me for someone you just met"

"I'm a father and a hunter, I can tell whom I can trust or whom someone I cannot. Besides, what's the point of you aiding me in that battle if I questioned trust?"

"And I assume you have very much questions running in your mind now"

"True, but we with our current state, such thing won't be comfortable to be done"

"I see, very well, once I get you to a safer location. All your questions will try to be answered once we reach Beacon"

I could only nod at her words as we continued our travel to this Beacon Academy. Strangely, I feel myself excited a bit, if it is true that I am born to a another world. Perhaps I could carry my knowledge and skills from that old world I was once from.

First step is to get settled, like every other settler would do.

 **[END]**

 **/**

 **AN: There goes the first chapter, next up is meeting Ozpin and the world as well as Abraham's view and reaction to this devastated world, not only to the Grimm but also inside the kingdoms.**

 **Also I need help from you readers, I don't know if this story will be a serious or just for fun story but I need your suggestions on how will Abraham proceed and spend his time in Remnant. Originally, I wanted him to become founding father of a nation in Remnant which will be similar to America but a friend of mine wanted him to be a combat instructor in Beacon. So that's where you all come in.**

 **Please vote in the review section if I should make him a half-father half-huntsman or pure huntsman. Also add in, if you have any suggestion on how I approach further into the story.**

 **Anyways, thank you for reading, and Great thanks to HeavyJ15 and Shadow Marshal for suggesting an idea.**

 **Also please do visit HeavyJ15's story 'America in Remnant' for it is the mother of this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Shadow Marshal: Good to see you again Ghost, it's been a while and I'm sorry if I haven't updated my certain story, but have no worries, I am not affected with Writers Block, I'm just either Busy, not in the mood, lazy or lost the motivation but no worries, the story is not dead. Anyways, thanks for the (expected) very long review and suggestions, I'll be sure to put them up in the later chapters. But for now, I'm still at the beginning stage.**

 **/**

 **AN: Wow, didn't expect this one to earn your interests since I always put all my effort in my C &C stories, nonetheless, thank you so much for those reviews and responses. But then again I remind you that I'm not American and I am not much aware of their views and histories (Please don't hate me), not that I'm not interested but honestly, I'm a bit noob when it comes to political and all that stuffs related to the American constitutional, economic and parliament systems so I'll try my best.**

 **Oh, I hope you people didn't mind that I made Abraham Lincoln a Vampire Hunter just like in the movie. Because last time I checked in Wikipedia, he had no sorts of combat expertise in any areas except that time he was a militia.**

 **Now onto the story, I will now do 3rd Person POV.**

 **/**

 **Chapter 2: World thy created for.**

 **Emerald Forest**

Despite Abraham being surprised that he was in his younger self, he is glad that he again retained his former strength and haven't lost his speed. It was good to be back, but he cannot resist thinking about his past doings in his life.

He could only imagine how the nation would develop and grow now that slavery is now non-existent.

The walk towards Beacon Academy was rather dull, in Abraham's view. His conversation with Glynda did manage to point some areas of interest to his already complicated mind and knowledge but he was glad that he met someone like Glynda who has words of wise and simplicity, honest saying that he enjoyed her company along the way.

"You never mentioned anything about Beacon, what is it exactly?" Abraham asked curiously.

"Ah yes, Beacon Academy is one of the four prestigious Combat Schools in Remnant, it is a place for combat student graduates to improve their skills in combat against the Grimm which will lead them to be effective Huntsman and Huntresses. The defenders of light and hope" Glynda answered.

"So you train children to slay monsters?"

"In a blunt approach yes, we train children who seeks to follow the path of a hunter"

Just what Abraham literally needed, a school for a hunter-to-be students, is not a carreer they should be pursuing, like what Henry said, the true hunter is devoid of emotion, family nor friend, a true hunter must be perfect. He couldn't blame the Vampire, he is immortal after all.

"Are they conscripted or forced?"

"Not quiet, it is actually considered as a career for the next generation"

Abraham nodded in understanding, for a second he thought that children soldiers we're being legalize in an academy like this Beacon. Although their conversation was set in a gap which Abraham sets a boundary to their subjects, He avoided subjects about his old life and more on his current state, skills and philosophy but nothing to brag out or any sense of arrogance and pride. Also not mentioning the existence of Vampires since he isn't sure if they exist in this timeline or reality but he concluded that he is somewhere strange to this world. Heck , he wasn't even sure if he is in a different world but they we're already hints for him that he could recognize that it is true.

First is the existence of Grimm. In his conversation with Glynda, he finds the creatures rather expendables to nature's wrath and wildlife, they may be weak and fragile to Abe if compared against a veteran or elite vampires but they had overwhelming numbers that drove Humanity into the corners of the open-world which intrigues the president's mind a bit.

Second, his current state of being young. He's slender yet strong built has been restored and once again he finds himself young and strong, carrying the knowledge and mindset of a full-grown adult should have, an obvious goddamn hint for him to prove that he is in a different reality.

Third, the fore-mentioning of the world beyond. So far as Glynda explained, he is in a world called Remnant and currently in the continent of Vytal and in the border territories of the Kingdom of Vale. Though it is noted that certain words really earned his curiosity, by the word kingdom and council, he could already feel something different and blight in here.

Next in line was the dress coding Glynda was currently using. He didn't mention, ask or any sorts of social interrogation with the professor about her clothes for he knows that it is a disrespectful manner to question a woman's fashion especially for a gentleman like him. Instead, he concealed his opinions and mentally assessed it, while the clothing was foreign enough for him, it did still held a moderate modesty to Glynda's age and he finds it decent enough for her to wear, he could not even help but find it attractive…double it as Glynda was also attractive…wait did he just.

 _'Oh no you don't Abe! You are married for god sake…Bad Abe! Bad Abe!'_

"Mr. Lincoln, are you alright?"

"Huh…Oh yes professor, just something bothering me" Abraham quickly said just after he snapped out of his trance.

Soon, the duo finally reached Beacon Academy. Abraham could only stare in awe at the small city before him, it was nothing like he had ever seen and he could only describe it as a metropolis-designed wonderland. Everything was alien and new to him, from outer to inner architect especially that high clock tower. It made himself like an amateur to everything, he was excited to meet this new world.

"Enjoying the view Mr. Lincoln"

"Yes, I have never seen such exterior designing"

They continued walking until they stopped in the front of Beacon Academy where there stood a white-haired man carrying a sword-cane his right arm and a mug of coffee on his left arm in front of them. Behind him also is the statue of Jaune Arc's ancestor.

"Mr. Lincoln, I am Professor Ozpin, the Headmaster of Beacon Academy" The white-haired man introduced as he extended his arm to the former president.

"Please to meet you Professor Ozpin, I'm Abraham Lincoln, though may I ask that how did you already know my name in ahead of time?"Abraham said as he also returned the gesture.

"Glynda here already informed me of the situation during your travel. I believe we should continue this in my office"

"Lead the way professor"

Again, he awed at the interior designing of Beacon as the two guided him further and deeper to the school grounds, though no students we're on sight. He could only imagine and fantasize what type of education system the Academy was using though he held a bit of concern on how in this type of community works. Also he was curios if some parents we're forcing children to fight for the sake of others or it was just a matter of hobby or military-type of job. He is about to get his answers any moments now.

Finally reaching Ozpin's office, the headmaster be seated himself in his clocked-design chair and office table as Glyndastood beside him and Abraham standing in the other side staring blankly at the headmaster.

"So Mr. Lincoln, with the introductions finished. I'll try to answer as many questions as possible, Glynda already informed of your state of knowledge during your travel, so you can skip to other matters"Ozpin began.

"Okay but first please call me Abe"

"Very well Abe, you may then call me Ozpin"

"Well Ozpin, first question how we're you able to know my name before Miss Goodwitch here could make eye contact with you when she is with me during the whole travel"

Ozpin then brought something out of his pocket and showed it to Abe, which was a Scroll.

"This Abe, is a Scroll. It's a digital device used to contact and communicate to other scrolls in a far distance. It has many different features such as live video calls and recorded audios or conversations"

"Some of the words or terms you have said are alien to me but I get the point, I might as well need to learn some new things again"

"As you can see, technology and mage-craft have been the instruments of what makes us the current most sentientspecies in Remnant. The material called Dust is the core of everything you see, from that light you see in the ceiling to the weapon wielded by its user. I am aware that your from a less-tech place"

"I see, you have already past industrialization and exceeded modern era, really fascinating. You see professor Ozpin, where I came from was still in the process of improvement, you can consider it a primitive state if compared to where I am now. I came from a currently low-tech and isolated place whose buildings that are 6 or more stories high are rare"

"That is common Abe, some villages and towns outside the kingdoms still lack the proper technology used today"

"Simple yes or no. Does nobility exist?"

"Yes"

"Next, what is this council? Specifically speaking"

"As the name suggests, it is primarily a group of three politicians of the best and wisest of the kingdom. They represent the body of this kingdom as they control its laws, military, economy and handle diplomatic relations with the other three kingdoms, three of them has the most authority"

 _'That is no different than a nation ruled by an Iron Fist!'_ Abraham practically said in his mind, somehow displeased with the information he acquired. Despite being similar to the Parliament system, it didn't base on senatorial votes but rather in the opinions and views of this councilman's.

"Though I can already assume what the answer is, just to be sure, do you have a library filled with all the basic information I can freely acquire needed to get settled?"

"Yes there is. Now, do you mind that I ask you questions?"Ozpin asked which to Abraham just nodded in response.

"How it is. You, Abraham Lincoln, from an isolated place singlehandedly took out a pack of Beowulf in the Emerald Forest with a swing of your axe and with your aura locked"

"I could only thank Professor Goodwitch for her intervention. Simple, I trained"

"Self-trained?"

"From a friend"

"You haven't answered my second question"

"Sorry, I may know the word aura but I don't quiet get where you are heading"

"Aura is the manifestion of one's soul, it's where the majority of Hunters rely on their strength and defense. It shields the individuals heart and soul from the darkness and void, where emotion also it strong"Glynda explained.

"I see, so it's some kind of natural energy available to everyone. But it seems I'm trained and rely dependent to my own speed and physical strength"

"Understandable. So what now Abe, what will you do?"Ozpin asked.

"As of now, I have no contact with my home so I'll try to settle a new life here in Vale" Abraham eventually said.

"Abe, are you in need of a place to stay?"

"Well I do sir, but I have no money to offer and I might as well try to find a job"

"I have an offer, you can stay here at Beacon for a worthwhile and I'll make you a part of the staff. That way, you could earn enough credits to satisfy your problems. Your status will also cover up your expenses here at Beacon"Ozpin offered as Abraham raised his eyebrows at the offer, too generous to his own point of view.

"As long until I can consider myself independent, I'll take that offer" Abraham said with a nod.

"Excellent, since you have no history about Vytal or Remnant. It is not smart for me to put you in a minor subject. However, with your skills displayed and combat, I can say that you more than being a Huntsman so I'll make a combat instructor. Our first aura-free Huntsman"

"Is that so? Not that I question the ability but I rather stick to brute and raw strength but still, I'm curious to such thing"

"I suppose. Glynda, give Abe a tour around the Beacon and help him get settled"Ozpin gestured Glynda to as she just nodded in response. But before the two could leave the room, Ozpin stopped them remembering something.

"Oh and before that Mr. Lincoln, here is a Scroll. Glynda will inform you on how to use it. On behalf of Beacon, welcome to Vale" Ozpin said as he reached out his left arm to Abraham with a Scroll in his hand.

"Thank you Ozpin" Abraham thanked gladly grabbing the said device.

With the conversation ended, Glynda toured Abraham around Beacon. Abraham again struck-awed at the school, it was unlike any school or places he had ever seen. Everything seems to always surprise him, the school had everything needed to train hunters. Glynda showed him the dorms, Beacon's very own theatre stage and training arena, bathhouses, cafeteria, student's dorms and staffs building.

Now he was being lead to the Library, where finally he could read and acquire basic knowledge regarding also just finished teaching Abraham using his scroll, it was complicated at first but regardless, he _managed_ to use it normally since navigating its usage just needed a tap of the finger. What can you expect from a guy who came from 18th century? Something that he knows nothing of other than telegrams. Nothing complicated though, just how to access the website, send a message and calling which took about 2 hours in the library for him to successfully know how to normally use it.

"If you ever need something, you can contact me via Scroll. For sure you already know how" Glynda said.

"Yes Glynda, thank you as well" Abraham said with sincere thank you. The professor only responded with a smile and nod in response, as she then turns to the door leading outside.

With that, Glynda left Abraham in the wide open Library that was filled with thousands that Abraham could not determine in his own eyes. He then went to the librarian to check if said role is present. Oddly, the librarian was present despite being 3 weeks before school starts.

Abraham asked for histories, social and technological evolutions, even science books needed. The Librarian of course was shock to hear the amount of genre's the newly appointed professor was requesting, so he just shrugs gives him what he need which was about over a hundred books.

He had 3 weeks to prepare before school starts so he had all the time needed to read only a _few_ books but eventually, he needed actual observation and experience when it comes to the social community and evolution of this _advance_ weapons.

Little did he know, what he was about to learn in the next three weeks won't be happy with.

 **/**

 **BGM – X-COM Enemy OST Combat Music 2 (awesome in my opinion)**

 **Outro – Abe with his ax sitting in his precedency chair and his 18th century hat shadowing his eyes along with The Black People and Faunus race at his side all armed with Musket's and the Colonial American flag on top.**

 **/**

 **AN: That finishes the chapter, I know I rushed and skipped a lot but I'm sorry, I may have the motivation but I lack the amount and knowledge of words to be more descriptive, so I hope you don't mind my writing, plain and simple…hehehe.**

 **Next up follows the cannon path, but a bit more behind the scenes and out of the cannon but still follows the path until Volume 3.**


	3. Chapter 3

Currently in the Arena of Beacon, Abraham, drenched in sweat gracefully swung his axe in all directions around him, re-calibrating, relieving and creating new techniques he learned from all the information given by Modern-combat manuals stored in the Library. Though his techniques were essentially still the same, taking advantage of the weight and center of gravity of his axe he still tried making new ones.

He was fascinated on how Remnant revolutionized and advanced their technology we're, vehicles, aircrafts and weapons, the list goes on as he fictions from his world became facts in this one. With this timeline, he revised his axe and made it considerably much better.

His axe, though still silver-forged, became heavier but more useful and sharper than ever after applying Gray Dust (Dust with the thickest and heaviest material) and a bit of titanium-scheming. Since his once Great Enemy broke his original one with his own hands, its handle-grip changed into a steel one rather than the wooden one that could be easily destroyed. And lastly, instead of the improvised Scottish Flintlock Pistol crafted inside his axe and iron-balls, it was replaced lever-action rifle mechanism giving him the ability to load and shoot more than one bullet but five at maximum; did I mention that the bayonet is still there?

All the knowledge and information we're beneficial for a primitive like him but not all of them we're good and satisfying.

In the three weeks have followed, Abraham all the time and pleasure of knowing of Remnant just to be considered an average person living in Vale or specifically in Beacon but temporarily and it's ending made him upset, not emotionally infuriated at least. Nonetheless his pride and soul was affected or offended in some ways, the practices of this Kingdoms and community we're too much for his liberty-fanatic mind.

The political parties and public free speeches (The one thing he is good at) have been very rare or maybe even considered non-existent anymore, the last peace-seeking group Abraham could ever trace was the White Fang but now nothing more but a group of _disorganized_ angry and rebellious Faunus's, he couldn't blame them, Humanity caused that consequence.

Discrimination and racism we're common in every street and every kingdom, despite the council who they claim to be doing some _strives_ of keeping those off the streets, the society nonetheless, they are doing a VERY TERRIBLE JOB! The minority of shops or private-owned businesses refuses to service eager and begging Faunus consumers and job seekers limiting their social advantages despite being granted civil rights.

Making it worse, there's no really nobility here but some claim themselves noble due to the size of their pockets or family names as if they are higher-beings. It was during Abraham studies that private mega-corporations have been the one thriving the kingdoms economies but then again, hatred built in Abrahams soul towards those who take advantage of their wealth and abuse power.

This people we're making valid but non-sensible excuses. Faunus labor working for the greater good of the Faunus, that's nothing but a shadow remedy of Slavery similar to the Black Slavery that Abraham's nation paid their blood for. A Council acting as the face of one kingdom and deciding on how they ran it, that nothing but a Iron Fist who dictates its citizens to do their biddings and follow their laws, yes they care of the lives of their citizens and the kingdom and notably not all nations can be perfect but what's point of building a life away from the Grimm if you can't even manage or take concern of the smallest things of that life you built. He saw the problems, and it started with arrogant rich people to racial promoters and hypocrites.

This life was no other life he could have imagined, everything was digital, everything was literally in that device in everyone's pocket right now, it was the era of information and digital. He could only imagine America reaching this kind of age, what is America right now? Oh how he wish to know the well-being of his wife, the love ones, sons and daughters he left in that country of liberty. He could only wish one thing and that is god to still bless America and remain strong and trustworthy to other nations.

But that's all in the past now, of course he will never forget the fact that he who was one of the two leaders that was tearing the nation apart but he learned a lesson or two from it. Right now, he knows that there are people out here in Remnant seeking guidance and freedom, Abe will not waste this second opportunity, for again, he will carry the faith, strength and will of his people. Freedom and liberty. MURICA!

"HA! *CRACK!*" With one last swing, he slammed his Steel's Freedom to the floor cracking it in the process but that hardly matters since Beacon is rich enough. Steel's Freedom was his axe's name since pretty much every Hunter named their weapons.

Thanks to his young-self again, he's strength and speed was eventually reaching to his expectations.

"All staffs, please report to Beacon Assembly. Again, all staffs are to report in Beacon Assembly." An amplified voice of Glynda came from the speaker.

"Well, so begins my new life."

So did Abraham sets to his new life and plans to ignite what George Washington fought for. For the common good, for the people and for the world. The world will know the name Abraham Lincoln, not as a monster who abolished slavery as Adam would claim, but a liberator, a knight of justice, one who promotes the rights of individuality and greater sense of freedom.

Blessed be America, a nation reborn.

 **/**

 **AN: And that's how I will end this story, I'll admit, this story has potential but I'm VERY sad to say that I lost my interest in continuing this story. I'm could only bow in shame and guilt to those people expecting a very good story but I'm really sorry that I'm declaring this little story dead. I know it hurts, trust me I know how it feels both in the writers and readers perspective, it feels like child abortion (WHICH I FUCKING HATE) for me and seeing someone outright kick out a little cute kitten for the readers. Again, I'm sorry but feel free to adopt this or copy my idea.**

 **The idea was to introduce Remnant with American standards, at least any form Earth democracy, introduced by someone at least bound to our views and ways of life in the community and that person should be at least a politician, a business who is an economist or a soldier. It's like bringing a US Marine to Halkegenia cliché, not entirely though. From there, you have choices to either, ignite a revolution, build and organize a multi-billion Lien conglomerate, form a political party within the kingdom with large influence or earn your way to the Council and gain their power then change the Kingdom from within.**

 **And I got to an argument to a random RWBY fanatic (Who I won't tell who is), who won't stop giving me an ear-of-a-debate who is technologically more superior. Let us get this straight okay, Earth, while technically advance in this time and since we already reached the stars, is FAR from advance in comparison with the world of Remnant. Yes, Earth achieved farther and more powerful but RWBY achieved more, I mean come on, goddamn flying airships and fucking plasma's! What are only giving us an edge against Remnant is our ICBM's and orbital supremacy (If only that goddamn Soviet Union and American treaty didn't exist that is) and the fact we don't have the Grimm in earth since I also pointed out that space or orbital technology is yet to be achieved in Remnant as they use this form of communication called Continental Transmission instead of satellites. So put in mind that RWBY is by far more advanced than earth, any of you wanting to make a two-world collision story.**

 **Haha, sorry for my rant, I needed to get that out of my system. So yeah, thanks you for at least reading and following the story, all I could do now say sorry (Especially Shadow Marshal who have been my most much-appreciated-faithful and loved reader since my birth in Fanfiction) and continue my other stories. See you sirs and ma'ams and Have a nice day.**


End file.
